


Перевод писем из руководств к Warcraft RPG

by Груш Лимонный (Grimm_R)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_R/pseuds/%D0%93%D1%80%D1%83%D1%88%20%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9
Summary: Перевод четырех писем из "неканоничных" рулбуков, которые я выкладывал в дискорде Kiraser'a.1. Последние известные слова Генна Седогрива.2. Отрывок разговора между Генералом Аббендис и Бранном Бронзобородом.3. Воззвание Утера Светоносного об отрешении дворян-изменников, позже известных, как Синдикат.4. Письмо Утера Светоносного паладину Мимблису Левомиру, 24-й год.





	1. Последние известные слова Генна Седогрива.

_Записано Миструмом Руноплясом_

К черту орков, к черту Альянс и тебя к черту! Ещё не хватало, чтобы Гилнеасу на шею сели другие народы и тратили **наши** запасы, даларанские волшебники совали нос в **наши** дела, а чьи-то враги убивали **наших** солдат. Гилнеас принадлежит только себе, и так всегда будет. Я говорил с тобой, Теренас, в последний раз. И надеюсь, ты слушал.


	2. Отрывок разговора между Генералом Аббендис и Бранном Бронзобородом.

«Никогда не страшись, дворф! Святой Свет озарил собой нас, и мы станем победоносны! Дай… два года. Спустя два года, если уж люди не будут владеть всем Лордероном, я куплю тебе элю. Каков будет твой ответ, дворф?»

«Не видать мне эля. Но удачи, Генерал.»


	3. Воззвание Утера Светоносного об отрешении дворян-изменников, позже известных, как Синдикат

**ДА БУДЕТ НЫНЕ ИЗВЕСТНО,** что лицо именуемое Лордом Эйденом Перенольдом и признанные его пособниками (нижеперечисленные), за взаимодействие с преступной Ордой в течение войны и за вероломные действия против Альянса и его жителей, будут лишены всех земель, собственности и богатств и впредь станут известны, как изменники Альянса. Они утратят в Альянсе все права применительно к подданным. Более того, отныне они считаются врагами всех жителей Лордерона. Пусть добрые люди этой земли не дадут им ни хлеба, ни крова, ни прощения. Они пожертвовали Альянсом и его жителями, так размыслите о чести и обходитесь с ними не лучше. В седьмом году нового Альянса изрёк

_Сэр Утер Светоносный из Рыцарей Серебряной Длани_


	4. Письмо Утера Светоносного паладину Мимблису Левомиру, 24-й* год

Мимблис,

Приветствую тебя, друг. Надеюсь, Свет хранит тебя.

Я преисполнен надежд. Юный Артас на днях стал паладином, и едва ли не таким, каким я мог только надеяться видеть Рыцаря Серебряной Длани. Он могуч и силён, его беззаветная преданность людям на грани рвения. Он прекрасный паладин и станет превосходным королём, когда горячо любимый Теренас всех нас покинет. И Артас должен чуть повзрослеть, так что, надеюсь, Король Теренас останется ещё немного с нами.

Одно меня беспокоит. Есть у Артаса тревожная черта. Иногда, на занятиях, во время тренировочного боя, я замечал, что он заходит чуть дальше, чем стоило. Он был столь сосредоточен на победе, что забывал цель занятия – подготовиться. Ему не хватает сдержанности; полагаю, из-за чувства беспощадности, что прячется под благородной внешностью. Всецело уверен, он приложит всё упорство в бою за свой народ, и я жду не дождусь его испытать. Как только он обагрит меч, я начну учить его сдержанности.

Не хочу пока что держать его в узде, до той поры пока не смогу увидеть, на что он способен.

Артас очень любит свой народ. Недавно, мы приехали в одну из беднейших деревень за пределами Лордерона, чтобы исцелить тех, кто болен. Я хотел проверить его способности к целительству, а также посмотреть, как он будет вести себя с подданными вне города и зажиточной знати. Полный сострадания к жителям деревни, он дал волю слезам из-за одной крестьянки: на неё напал волк, и она потеряла ногу. Он унял её боль, а после сел на лошадь и поехал искать волка. Он убил троих и принес волчьи шкуры крестьянке, чтобы она укрывалась ними, как одеялом. Хоть и поступок взял за душу, я вновь взволновался из-за его целеустремленности. Крестьянка была благодарна, и так как мы приехали помочь увечным и больным, работа была окончена.

Надо присмотреть за его отношениями с Джайной Праудмур. Лордероном никогда не правила чародейка, но если она и Артас поженятся, значит, так будет. Возможно, их супружество станет хорошим союзом магии и политики, или, по меньшей мере, сблизят чародеев и паладинов. Я буду присматривать за ними.

Добрая весть о Джайне – она сгладит его резкие черты. Непоколебимая и непреклонная, она подходит дипломатичнее и рассудительнее, когда сталкивается с препятствиями. Артас же, скорей, просто будет колотить по чему-нибудь, пока то не рассыпется в пыль. Они создадут крепкий союз: он – обнаженный меч, она – кулак в бархатной перчатке. Убежден, их поддержит народ, как поддержу их и я. Я видел Артаса и в учебе, и в деле, и могу сказать, он справится с чем угодно. Знаю, он целеустремленно будет одолевать всё в своей жизни, будь то трудности в военном деле или в делах государственных. У короля Теренаса хороший сын.

Я полностью уверен в Артасе. Да, он должен многому научиться, но разве и мы не должны? Он одолеет слабости и станет мудрым королём в срок.

С нетерпением жду нашу поездку в Стратхольм.

Утер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - по хронологии, приведенной в Warcarft RPG; за год до вторжения Плети.


End file.
